Krummy Love
by DeliriousGoat
Summary: Hermione and Viktor pairing! Set in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, hope you like it! I do like this pairing, think it is cute! My first Hermione and Krum fanfic, please review, love writing this and I hope to update most weekends!
1. Chapter 1- The first Meeting

**Before you get annoyed at me for starting to write another story and not updating the other one, I need to say this one just came to me and I need to write it down and then it just went on from there! I am sorry, I am a terrible person but hey-ho, you'll get over it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS!**

**Krummy Love**

**Hermione POV:**

**"****HARRY POTTER!"**

**That's when it began, that's when I first realised my year was going to be a lot more interesting then I had planned, yet again! **

**Harry ran out of the trophy room at great speed so I ran after him, trying my best to keep up. He went into our common room and then I see him and Ron engaged in an argument, yet again! They were being discreet only Hermione had noticed the angry whispers they were sharing.**

**"****You could of told me, no need to be a git. I mean you have the fame you have the money, why not give your old buddy Ron a chance to share the limelight for a change!"**

**"****Ron I told you I didn't put my name in that cup!"**

**"****Yeah right, whatever MATE! I'll see you later I suppose!"**

**"****Ron! WAIT!" but it was too late Ron was already up the stairs. I hurried over to him. "Before you get on at me I need to say that I didn't put my name in the cup!"**

**"****I know that silly! You wouldn't be that stupid!"**

**"****At least you believe me Hermione! Ron thinks I did it!"**

**"****Soon he'll realise you didn't, I mean people have died in this tournament Harry, I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to enter yourself I would of thought that Mrs Weasley and I had raised you better than that!" We both chuckled. "But seriously what are you going to do about this tournament, I know a little about it but the tasks change every year so there is no way of knowing what is coming!"**

**"****Hermione, I'll be fine I just need to get to bed is all, but at this rate it won't be possible until Fred and George drop dead! Do you think you could distract them whilst I sneak upstairs?"**

**"****How would I do that?"**

**"****Fred is quite taken with you and if you are talking to Fred then George is sure to be with you as well!"**

**"****What do you mean Fred is quite taken with me?!"**

**"****You know he ****_likes _****you!"**

**"****What!"**

**"****Thanks Hermione! Love you!" He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and shoved me towards the twins. Fred looked rather startled when I appeared.**

**"****Oh hey Hermione…" he said looking at his feet whilst shuffling around nervously, wow, I guess Harry was right!**

**"****Hey I was just wondering if you could explain to me about these Canary Creams, very fascinating a bit of a waste off your talents if you ask me, but who am I to judge?!" He looked at me starry eyed and blushing.**

**"****Y-Y-You think I'm talented Hermione? That means a lot coming from the brightest witch of her age!" Now it was my turn to blush.**

**"****Thanks! Oh and please don't call me that, I bet there are much better witches than me out there!" George looked a bit bored now and I think his eyes were starting to wonder around the room. "So any-who! These Canary creams how did you say you invented them again?" After about an hour Fred and George had finished their explanation and I turned to walk away when Fred caught my arm.**

**"****Where are you going?"**

**"****To bed if that's alright?"**

**"****I'll walk you if you like!" He started to walk up the girls stairs and then he was thrown back.**

**"****Fred, don't you remember there are protective charms on the girl's dormitory stairs, it basically means if you've got balls, you can't enter!" He laughed at this and then he got up gave me a kiss on the cheek.**

**"****Night Hermione! NOW EVERYONE TURN THE VOLUME DOWN! HERMIONE IS GOING TO BED NOW!" Instantly everyone quietened down, I liked the fact that I earned so much respect from everyone! I ran upstairs got changed, brushed my teeth, and flossed of course, then went to sleep in my snuggly bed, god it was good to be back!**

**When I woke up the next morning I still felt stuffed so I decided to skip breakfast and instead decided to go and do some research on the Triwaizard tournament. When I got there it was empty except for a boy from Durmstag and the librarian, Madam Pince. She hurried over to me and handed me a key.**

**"****Merry Christmas Hermione, you can now come into this library anytime you want!"**

**"****Oh thank you so much! Good thing I got you a first edition of my favourite muggle book, Peter Rabbit!"**

**"****Oh the illustrations are beautiful Hermione, however did you find it?!" We launched ourselves into a long conversation about books and all the time I noticed the Durmstag boy looking at us.**

**"****Well as interesting as this is, I need to go and do some research!"**

**"****Oh ok dear, have fun, if you need anything you need only ask!" I ran off to my favourite place and I tucked myself away in my little hidey hole for an hour and then I went to get some new books, I noticed the Durmstag boy had moved and was now sitting across the room, still staring at me, I very nearly went to shout at him, but I restrained myself.**

**I went to the bookcase right next to him and I started to climb the ladder, I was in search of a very special book, it was a record of everything that has happened in the previous tournaments. There are many volumes but this one would be the most recent and thus most likely to bare some resemblance to this new era of tournament. It was a very old ladder so I was not at all surprised when it broke; the unfortunate thing was that I was right at the top of the ladder which was practically on the second floor. **

**I was falling and I braced myself to hit the floor, but I didn't. I was caught, by the Durmstag boy. He set me down on my desk and I was very flustered so I picked up a book and fanned myself with it.**

**"****Are you OK?" He said it with a very rugged Bulgarian accent.**

**"****Yes, thank you so much, I think you just saved my life!" He was very tall but very strong and his muscles were nearly bursting out of his clothes, with dark hair and eyes. He wasn't very handsome but he could be if he tried, if he lost a bit of weight and grew a beard he would look, well, he would look SMOKING HOT, well you might put it like that! He looked familiar to me… "Do I know you?" He reached for my hand and kissed the back of it causing me to blush.**

**"****Viktor Krum at your service!"**

**"****Viktor Krum, now where do I know that name?" He was laughing now, I hit him on the arm with a book playfully "Are you laughing at me?! Now where do I know you from!"**

**"****Well I play Quidditch from time to time!" He could stifle his laughter now he was nearly on the floor laughing. Then I blushed, Viktor Krum, the international Quidditch player!**

**"****Oh, well that's a little embarrassing on my part! I'm sorry!" He waved my apology away though.**

**"****No it's quite nice not to haf someone notice me! I had to get up very early to get away from crazy screaming girls before they came to the ship!"**

**"****Oh no! I'm sorry about them, they are the part of the school we tend not to mention in the prospectus!" He laughed at this. We talked all the morning and then Lunch came and I was quite hungry but I still had a question "Viktor, why did you enter the tournament?"**

**"****It is what is expected ov me. From my family and school both. I vant to bring pride on my family and I want them to think me a vorthy son."**

**"****They must love you Viktor and besides you are a world famous Quidditch player, why wouldn't they be proud!" He shrugged "Well, I skipped breakfast so I am going to go for some lunch are you coming?" he shook his head.**

**"****I haf to meet my headmaster!"**

**"****Oh well I guess I will see you around, it's a shame that you ****_haf _****to go!"**

**"****Are you making funny of me?!" I just laughed, he took my hand and kissed it once more.**

** "****Until next time Hermy-own-ninny!" **

.


	2. Chapter 2- Dragons and Dates

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Oh and thank you for the reviews!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 2:**

**Hermione POV**

**I wonder if I'll see Viktor soon, it was a real shame that he had to go, it would of made Ron spit out some of that food he insists on shoving into his mouth like some animal! I mean Ron is like in love with the guy, he worships him, he hasn't grown a pair yet to go and ask him for an autograph so instead he carries round his mini Viktor who has taken to kicking his leg, at random points of the day you'll hear him shouting at his left pocket, it's rather amusing really! Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted by Harry,**

**"****Hermione, Have you found anything out about the past tournaments?!" He was out of breath and I think he had ran all the way from our common room! I shook my head.**

**"****Not really…sorry!" He huffed so I gave him a glare.**

**"****But you spent a whole morning in there! I thought you were going to find that weird book, with everything that has happened in the last few tournaments?!" Oh no, I couldn't tell him that I was talking to a guy so I wasn't doing research for him, especially since that guy just so happened to be his competition!**

**"****Oh, I got um…distracted!" Smooth Hermione, real smooth!**

**"****How can you get distracted it's not like anyone else uses the library!" Oh I was cross now and Harry knew it, he knew other people used the library and he knew it would piss me off!**

**"****For a matter of fact HARRY! I was talking to a guy!"**

**"****A guy Granger…who would want to talk to you?!" Oh great we had attracted the attention of one Mr Malfoy!**

**"****Piss off Malfoy, this is between me and Harry!" Oh great he had that look it was boiling up inside him, he was going to do it.**

**"****HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" I started to walk towards him, he jumped back. At first I thought it was me and then I looked behind me and I saw Viktor standing there.**

**"****Where I come vrom ve do not use such vulgar language!" He shot a curse at Malfoy but he reflected it he tried it again and again but Malfoy just kept on reflecting it. Finally Viktor threw his wand on the ground ran at Malfoy and he punch square in the face. I remember doing that last year…god that was fun! Harry pulled me on my arm and he lead me away from the scene. When I looked back I saw Viktor land a punch in both of Malfoy's eyes and then he looked straight at me and waved. I smiled back and I walked up the stairs to our common room.**

**"****WOW! He must feel very strongly about equal rights for all blood types! Oh Hermione Shamus said that Dean said that Ron needed to show you something!"**

**"****What?"**

**"****You know what I said, now go he is waiting at Hagrids hut for you!" I nodded and I ran as fast I could down to Hagrids hut falling down the last step only to be caught by Ron. I hadn't noticed but he had gotten pretty strong this year in fact he looked alright! He had a bit of stubble and let's face it, his ginger hair was so cute!**

**"****Hey Ron, H-" I was going to say Harry and then I thought that would cause and argument. "Dean told me to come and find you, what did you need to show me?" He took my hand and he ran into the forbidden forest with me. What was he doing was he trying to get us killed, or worse expelled?! "Ron where are we going?"**

**"****Sh! Shut your eyes!" I shut them and he took me a little further and then all of a sudden it got rather warm. "Ron if I can't look can you just take my cloak off it's really warm!" He obliged**

**"****Ok you can open your eyes now!" I opened them, there were dragons five of them! He saw the confusion on my face. "These are the first task, there is one dragon for each of the champions!"**

**"****No, there is one extra!"**

**"****Oh, no. You know Norbert?" I nodded "Well here he is, well actually funny thing about that, turns out Norbert is a ****_SHE _****not a he, so she is now Norberta!"**

**"****But why did you bring me here?"**

**"****Oh well, I needed to tell Harry somehow but I am still not talking to him so I decided that I'd tell you and you'd tell him!"**

**"****Oh OK, will do! Is that all, shall I go now?"**

**"****No wait! CHARLIE COME OVER HERE!" An older version of Ron ran over and my gosh was he hot!**

**"****RON! No one else is supposed to know! Sorry Hermione, totally his fault, I mean you know a bit dim in the head!" I laughed. "Oh well, at least it was you, I mean if it was anyone else I would of killed him, but you can keep a secret! Speaking of secrets can you come over here for a second Hermione?" I walked over and Ron made to follow but was blocked by Charlie, "I need to speak to Hermione, if I wanted to speak to you I would of asked to speak to you dumbass!"**

**"****Yes Charlie?" I tried to say in the most innocent way possible.**

**"****Hermione, you know Fred." I nodded "Well, I am doing this on behalf of him but, you know he really, REALLY, likes you" I nodded again starting to get a little nervous, "Well, will you go to Hogsmead with him?" Hm, that may get a little awkward but I'll try anything once.**

**"****Um, well yeah OK…" **

**"****Thanks, oh and you're going to have to suggest it because he doesn't know I've asked you!" I nodded and walked off. Ron in pursuit, he kept on asking me what Charlie had said but I didn't say a thing! I was going to ask Fred to Hogsmead at around half an hour, when we got back to the castle. I practically ran up to the common room and then I had the major task of actually trying to find Fred! After about an hour I finally found him, oh and guess who he was with, GEORGE! I pulled him aside and he told George to go on ahead but I noticed George walk a little way and the pretend to trip over his shoelace and then very slowly tie them back up again.**

**I cast the silencio charm so he could hear us.**

**"****Fred."**

**"****Hermione."**

**"****Do you want to go to Hogsmead this weekend?"**

**"****Yes, Georgie boy and I always do!"**

**"****Fred, do you want to go to Hogsmead with ****_ME?!" _****His eyes lit up and he beamed.**

**"****Oh, uh, yeah that would be cool!" We made the arrangements and then I walked back to my dorm, I looked back to see him jumping around like a teenage girl! Now all I had to worry about was the Dragons, I had already told Harry, who is still sat looking dazed in a corner of the common room. I laughed to myself and then I realised that Viktor probably didn't know, Harry said Fleur did and he was going to tell Cedric but then Viktor would be the only one who didn't know! I had to tell him, it wasn't fair otherwise! The next week I made it my goal to tell Viktor but every time I saw him he was with his friends! It was Sunday and it Viktor would need to start researching the Dragons soon but he didn't know, I was just going to have to tell him in front of his friends! I ran up to him.**

**"****Viktor, I need to talk to y-"**

**"****Don't you fan girls ever give up?!" This was one of his friends, Viktor was trying to talk to him but he held up his hand "No Viktor, you do not have to be nice on weekends, it is your personal time! I hate people like you but my buddy Viktor here is a nice guy and does things vor his vans! ON VEEKADYS!" I was rather taken aback, Viktor was still trying to speak but I was too angry now!**

**"****I AM NOT ONE OF HIS FAN GIRLS! ALL HE DOES IS PLAY QUIDDITCH! IT'S NOT EXACTLY HARD!"**

**"****NOT HARD! QUIDDITCH IS AN ART AND A SPORT IN ONE! YOU COULDN'T DO IT!"**

**"****YOU WANNA BET!"**

**"****VINE! NEXT SATURDAY MIDDAY, BRING YOUR TEAM!"**

**"****FINE! VIKTOR I CAME TO TELL YOU THE FIRST TASK IS DRAGONS! SEE YOU NEXT SATURDAY!" He tried to walk after me but all I could do was listen to him argue with his friend and shout 'Hermy-own-ninny' after me.**

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3- A's Chapter

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter 3**

**Hermione POV:**

**What did I just do? That was so stupid Viktor, the international Quidditch player against me, the nerd who is afraid of flying! Well this justifies me being the dumbest witch of my age! I can't believe I just did that! Oh well I better get the best team I can, don't want to lose by too much! I know who I'll ask to be on my team, Harry, Ron, Fred and George, Angelina, Alicia and then I'll be the other chaser! Oh no, Ron won't do it will he, oh well guess I'll have to ask Oliver, well that is if I can drag him away from his new girlfriend from Ravenclaw Anna Harris, I love the way they go to do homework but then whenever I see Oliver's Homework marks they're not very good, what do they do if they don't study? Beats me! I ran up to Gryffindor tower and I found Oliver talking to the rest of the team, wow that was lucky! I ran over to them (a lot of running involved, don't worry you just have to read it, I had to run it!)**

**"****GUYS! ARE YOU ALL FREE SATURDAY?" Most of them nodded but Fred looked at me and said**

**"****I thought we were going to Hogsmead on Saturday?" he looked rather hurt to be honest.**

**"****Oh, there's me thinking we were spending Saturday and Sunday together, do you mind if we cut it to Saturday afternoon and Sunday?"**

**"****That suits me, one and a half days was more than I was expecting but, I'm not complaining!" **

**"****OK then, Oliver I need to borrow you and your team well except one of the ch- wait where is you last chaser?"**

**"****Sick…"**

**"****Oh ok, well I need you all for a Quidditch match on Saturday!"**

**"****What's the catch?"**

**"****It's against Viktor Krum and some of his friends from Durmstag…" They all looked at me like I was mad and then George stood up and shook my hand.**

**"****DEAL! We need to beat them; they have been stealing all of those B-E-A-UTIFUL Bauxbatons girls!" **

**"****OK then see you lot on Saturday!"**

**Saturday:**

**"****God, it's bloody freezing! Why did we agree to this again?" complained George, again!**

**"****Come on you big girls blouse! It's only October, are you a man or not?" he looked confused at the muggle phrase but decided it was an insult and turned away dramatically.**

**"****I'M A MAN!" Fred shouted from the back.**

**"****Very good Fred, very good!" I said in a sarcastically patronising tone.**

**We all took up our positions on the pitch and one by one the balls were released. It was all going very well, we were about an hour in when Malfoy ran onto the pitch, yay…**

**In about another hour we were just ten points ahead and then out of nowhere something hit me on the head and I fell backwards off my broom, I was waiting for my body to hit the ground and, unlike last time I fell off something whilst Viktor was there, I did actually hit the ground, yep, around sixty foot above the ground and I fell.**

**Viktor POV:**

**I just sat there watching her, and then suddenly she was off her broom falling to the floor sixty feet below her, everyone was just standing there watching her. I tried to catch up to her but she was going too fast and she was too far away. I didn't stop though, even when with a thud she hit the ground. I was there in seconds, kneeling next to her. Oliver woods girlfriend, Anna, had just reached her when he got there she was very good at assessing injuries and I was very worried when she said "We need to get he to the hospital wing, NOW!" I scooped her up and ran like the wind, everyone else in tow. I was way ahead of them, so I got to the hospital wing first and I saw the nurse come over and take hermy-own-ninny over to a bed and start gathering concoctions and waving her wand. **

**"****Will she be OK? Oh I shouldn't of let her play, I knew we had different rules at Durmstag!"**

**"****Calm down Mr Krum, Miss Granger here had a very lucky escape, but what I need to ask was, what happened?"**

**"****Well my friends challenged her and her friends to a Quidditch match and, well they got a little rough and a bludger hit her over the head and she fell off her broom…will she wake up soon?"**

**"****Any minute now!" As soon as she had left Hermy-own-ninny was starting to stir. She turned over and saw him.**

**"****You didn't catch me…" She laughed half-heartedly, she was right,, I didn't , I should of caught her! I can catch a ball that is three inches big but I can't catch a bloody woman!**

**"****I'm so sorry! I shouldn't ov let you play!"**

**"****Why?"**

**"****Because you got hurt, oh and thank you for telling me about the Dragons…"**

**"****It's Quidditch everyone gets hurt at least once!"**

**"****Yes, but it shouldn't of got that var, I am man not a mouse and I should haf told him that you vere not some cazy fan girl!" She chuckled.**

**"****Honestly Viktor, I'm fine…now!" They talked for a while and then suddenly the rest of the team bustled in and when she went to look for Viktor, he wasn't there. On the seat he was sat on though there was a rose and a note which had been handwritten in beautiful calligraphy:**

**_"_****_Until next time Hermy-own-ninny" _**


	4. Chapter 4- Fred Finally

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. I AM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER PREVIOUSLY, I WAS RUSHED! ROSE ELVEY!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Hermione POV:**

**I was getting ready for my date with Fred. I was wearing my tight fitting jeans and my loose white blouse with a leather jacket on top so I wouldn't get cold. Ginny had straightened my hair for me and done my make-up too. I was ready to go, I was nervous but excited!**

**I ran downstairs and Fred was waiting for me, when he saw me his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.**

**"****You look very pretty Hermione!" He managed to spit out.**

**"****Does that mean you can put your eyes back into your skull?" Ginny had followed me down and was now watching this exchange. He glared at her.**

**"****Are you ready to go Fred?" he nodded and took my arm. "So where are we going?" He tapped his nose.**

**"****My dear Hermione, its surprise!" He whisked me away to Hogsmead and then we went into the three broomsticks. He bought me a butterbeer and also some food. He was talking about his and Georges dream to open a joke shop. He was asking me what I wanted to be and it was then when I realised I had never actually thought past getting through this year of Hogwarts, I always took it a year at a time ever since my first year! I knew that being Harry Potter's friend would be difficult but Dumbledore said that there's a chance I may have to fight alongside Harry and Ron in a big battle against Voldemort. Once he had told me that I knew I may never get the chance to have a life ****_after _****Hogwarts.**

**"****Well to be honest Fred, I have never really thought about it! I never have time, in between helping Harry with various things and trying to keep my grades up I never get much chance to dream about the future!"**

**"****Oh that's so sad Hermione, you should, it's what every girl does, dreams about meeting their knight in shining armour that'll come and rescue them from the tower!"**

**"****Do I seem like the kind of girl who dreams about knights in shining armour?!" He laughed.**

**"****I suppose not, well maybe you're secretly a real soppy girl!" Now it was my turn to laugh. I held my hands up.**

**"****You got me, underneath all of this, is a girl who sits in bed and watched chick-flicks!"**

**"****What's a chick-flick?"**

**"****Oh, sorry, it doesn't matter it's a muggle term for a really girly film!"**

**"****Oh!" We spent most of the day in Hogsmead and at around four we started to head back and that was when I heard a stupid laugh echoing from behind us.**

**"****GRANGER AND HALF THE GINGER WEASLE DUO?"**

**"****It's nice to be recognised by such a high and mighty pureblood like yourself Malfoy, why, I am so flattered!"**

**"****You dare talk to me MUDBLOOD!"**

**"****YOU DARE TALK TO ME PUREBLOOD!" He raised his wand and before I could even realise what was happening I was thrown into a tree and I heard a rib crack, I tried to get back up but I just couldn't. Malfoy went to shoot me again but instead Fred jumped in front of me and put up a defence shield, people were now gathering, not bothering to help, just watching to see how it all played out.**

**"****Hermione, run!"**

**"****I can't Fred!" I was nearly crying it hurt so much. Fred shield was about to give. He turned to face Malfoy and he started to say every spell imaginable and in between them he was shouting at the people to help. Finally, I felt someone gently life me up and run with me. I looked up to see none other than Mr Viktor Krum. We really need to stop meeting like this!**

* * *

**"****Ve haf to stop meeting like this Hermy-own-ninny!" It was like he was reading my thoughts! "I am going to take you to just outside Hogvarts now OK?" I nodded weakly, this was so pathetic! He ran as fast as he could without causing me any discomfort. It was about ten minutes till we got there and it took Fred about five more to get to us. He was running as fast as he could. I was not in any pain now I was lying down but I knew I would still hurt once I got to the Hospital wing.**

**"****Thank you so much, Mr Krum!" Fred picked me up and he took me to the Hospital wing. He didn't leave my side at all, I think he felt responsible for it all, I mean I know we were on a date together but he couldn't have predicted Malfoy being a dick…**

**Madame Pomfrey said it was a broken rib and it would only take a day or two for me to recover after she had healed it. I had been in just one day when Viktor Krum came in whilst Fred was asleep.**

**"****Are you OK?" I nodded. "Good, I am only seeing you vhen you are injured at the moment and it is rather stressvul!" I laughed, forgetting the fact that it hurt to laugh at the moment.**

**"****So what have you been doing lately?" This sprung into a whole new conversation about the Triwizard Tournament and his training. We talked for a while before I noticed the rather large scar on his face; I was intrigued so I asked about it.**

**"****Viktor, I don't mean to pry, but what is that scar on your cheek?" His hand reached up to touch it.**

**"****Oh that, it is nothing!" He said, he looked a little nervous. I knew he was lying so I raised my eyebrows and he looked sad.**

**"****Well, you can't tell anyone, but at Durmstag they have this tradition at the start of school, much like your sorting hat, vell, vhat happens is they beat you and whoever withstands the longest gets all the privileges. I von…"**

**"****That's terrible!" I can't believe they did that! "What did your mum and dad say?"**

**"****They didn't know, vell my vather did but my mother did not, she got her education from her mother." I went to speak about it again, but he looked uncomfortable so I changed the subject.**

**"****Viktor, when I was here last time, I couldn't find you, all I could find was a note on your chair, did you leave it?" He blushed and looked away.**

**"****It may haf been!" Fred groaned, he was starting to awaken. "I shall go now…" he turned to leave but I grabbed his hand and pulled in next to his ear and whispered,**

**"****Until next time, Viktor…" then I kissed his scar on his cheek. After that he walked away.**


	5. Chapter 5- Date?

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTE, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO SEE JKR ABOUT THAT!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Viktor POV:**

**_I wonder if she thinks about me to. I have saved her life more than once now so she may be thinking I am a nice guy, unlike that Malfoy kid. I have been to the Library at any spare time I can; I mean I can't stay away. I just feel drawn to her in some way. That ginger is not good enough for her now, she has nearly died on many an occasion and he has done nothing but sit and wait while someone else, me, saves her. I keep on seeing them around school and they are always either kissing or hugging, I am starting to think that's all they do. Am I jealous? Oh no, I've got it bad…_**

**All of I sudden there was a loud scream, I went to investigate, it was dinner time and everyone was in the great hall, I wasn't hungry so I had gone to the Library to try and find Hermione. When I heard another scream and then a thump, like something hitting the floor, I ran. I ran into the corridor outside the library and found Hermione on the floor bleeding. She had two black eyes, stomach covered in blood and I could see the welts starting to appear all over her body.**

**I tried to pick her up but she screamed when her stomach started to crumple. I was going to have to heal her. I took off my shirt and I lifted up hers slightly so I could see part of her stomach. I held my shirt on her wound to try and stop the bleeding whilst I was waiting I was shouting for help. This was me at my lowest, screaming for help, my headmaster would not be happy.**

**It felt like hours until help came, in the form of Dumbledore himself. I wouldn't let them take her, so we waited for the bleeding to stop. When it did stop I saw the wound was words, the words read 'Mudblood' I was pretty certain I knew who it was. I picked her up and found myself, yet again, taking her to the hospital wing, her welts were turning into bruises now and there were cuts all over her. I was near crying, it hurt me so much to see someone like that, and it wasn't just that I liked her, but it was just so horrible. I refused to leave all throughout their nurse looking over her and she was still asleep when Dumbledore called me over to talk to him, she looked so peaceful.**

**"****I am aware, Mr Krum, that this is the third time Miss Granger has been in the Hospital wing this month and on every occasion she has been brought here by you. I want to ask if you know who had been doing this to her."**

**"****Oh, I know sir. It was that horrible boy, Malloy, I think he is."**

**"****I believe you are referring to Mr Malfoy, I thought as much, he has never really taken to Miss Granger."**

**"****TAKEN TO HER?! HE CONTANTLY BULLIES HER AND BEATS HER UP!"**

**"****Calm down Mr Krum. You did a good job in helping heal her, unfortunately, there will be a scar there, but I find that scars come rather in handy sometimes. Myself I have a scar that is a map of the London Underground on one of my knees, I think Miss Granger is about to wake up, I think you should stay with her, her boyfriend has been told."**

**"****How do y-" Dumbledore held up a hand to stop me.**

**"****Please Mr Krum; I wouldn't be a good headmaster if I didn't know everything about my school, would I now?" He tapped his nose, chuckled and walked off. I resumed my place at Hermione's bedside. She was indeed awake after a few minutes and she thanked me about a thousand times, we said our usual goodbyes, a kiss on the hand a me trying to pronounce her name. When I left the ginger one was arriving.**

**Hermione POV:**

**"****Hermione, are you OK?"**

**"****Yes, I'm fine, just Malfoy again," he looked at my stomach which still had Viktor top on.**

**"****Whose is that?"**

**"****It's Viktors…"**

**"****Viktor Krum. WOW, this is starting to get embarrassing he is saving your life whilst I am eating…" He wasn't looking at me now. "Hermione, I think we should break up…"**

**"****Why?"**

**"****Well, I can't help you, and also Bill told me he asked you."**

**"****Oh, well if you really want to, I mean, I want us to be friends though I mean, I don't think I would be nearly as friendly without having been able to laugh with you and George once every once in a while!" He nodded and walked out and I decided it was for the best, I mean we were going out about a month and nothing really happened. At this very moment Viktor ran back into the room and looked at me.**

**"****Sorry, I just remembered I vorgot my T-Shirt... on second thoughts you can keep it for a while. Are you OK, you look a little upset."**

**"****Yeah, me and Fred, just broke up but I am quite relieved actually!"**

**"****So you mean you are single?"**

**"****Yeah, single as can be! Why you thinking of asking me out Viktor?!" I said in a mocking tone, I was rather surprised when I heard his response.**

**"****Vould that be bad thing? I thought you liked me…"**

**"****Oh no, you're awesome, you're really awesome, just if you do ask me out, can we keep it on the down low, I don't want people to think I was going out with you because you're famous!"**

**"****OK then, Hermy-own-ninny, do you want to go on a date vith me?"**

**"****OK then, see you at the weekend yeah?" he nodded kissed me on the cheek and hurried off. I can't believe I just did that!**

**I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH VIKTOR KRUM…**


	6. Chapter 6- Date!

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Merry Christmas everyone! Think of this as an early christmas present! I may be able to update on Christmas day but you lot have fun with your family and friends! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Viktor POV:**

**I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH HERMIONE GRANGER!****_ Oh I better get planning; it needs to be something amazing. Something that will blow her away but not something that will mean I am fresh out of ideas for any other possible dates with her I may have. _****I sat in the great hall for about an hour. Sucking on the end of my quill trying to think of things to do with Hermione. Then it came to me, A CINEMA! I had heard about them from one of my friends, they are places muggles go to watch moving pictures act out a story. It was casual. It was personal. It was perfect. I was busy writing down plans when I felt several pairs of eyes staring down at me, I looked up to see my friends standing over me.**

**"****Um, can I help you?"**

**"****What are you scribbling avay at? You look very happy, have you, what they say, pulled, Viktor?" I felt myself starting to blush "YOU HAVE!"**

**"****Not that it is any ov your business, but I haven't!"**

**"****OH! I get it, he doesn't want us to know about it! Why though?"**

**"****I...I…"**

**"****ARE YOU GAY?"**

**"****No, I just vant a PRIVATE life!"**

**"****COME ON VICKY TELL US! VICKY! VICKY! VICKY!" They were all chanting now. "I tell you vhat, iv you tell us who she is, vhen, ve'll let it go!"**

**"****NO! I AM GOING ON A DATE DAT IS ALL!" My hands went to my mouth. I shouldn't of said that!**

**"****Well, thanks, but I still vant to know who the lucky girl is!" I shook my head and he shrugged "I vill find out!" then he walked off with the rest of my friends. **

**Now I had gotten my date sorted and I had even gotten permission to be out of school with Hermione, I just need to tell Hermione herself! I ran up to her common room. I got the portrait to get a Gryffindor, who just so happened to be the ginger friend of Hermione's. **

**"****Y-Y-You're Viktor Krum, I'm Ron Weasley." He managed to splutter out after about a minute.**

**"****Nice to meet you, you see I actually need to speak to you friend. Hermy-own-ninny. Ve are going on a date!"**

**"****Really? You and Hermione!"**

**"****How do you do that?"**

**"****Do what?"**

**"****say her name?!"**

**"****I can teach you if you want!"**

**"****Alright then Ron! I tell you what, I hope I'll be coming here a lot more often so you can teach me then, he is my wand code, message me whenever you like!"**

**"****O-O-K Well Hermione will be up in her dorm…" at exactly the same time we said "Reading!" We laughed, I went towards the stairs but Ron pulled me back. "You don't want to do that! The girls' dorms have a nasty little hex on them; it sends you flying if you even attempt to climb them!" I nodded and he sent a girl up to fetch her. Within minute she was downstairs and Ron had gone to talk to an Irish boy.**

**"****So much for giving this a low profile! What did you need, where are we going tonight?"**

**"****I von't ruin the surprise but you need to dress casually, like if you were going to a cinema!"**

**"****Um OK! Well I guess I'll see you tonight then Viktor!" I lent down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, she blushed at the fact that most of the room where now looking at us.**

**"****See you tonight Hermy-own-ninny!" I ran all the way until I got outside. **

* * *

**Then I knocked on the door of the very tall groundskeeper. He opened the door whilst holding a rather big blood hound by the collar.**

**"****Alrigh' You're Viktor Krum aren' you?!" I nodded. "So, what do yer need?"**

**"****Vell, I am understanding dat you is knowing a Miss Hermy-own-ninny, is this so?"**

**"****Yeh, is she OK? Has she been 'urt? MOVE OUT O' MY WAY I NEED TO SHE 'ERMIONE!"**

**"****She is fine!"**

**"****Oh, sorry, them lot get into so much trouble!"**

**"****I was just wondering if I could run someving by you." He nodded at me. "Vell, I am taking Hermy-own-ninny on a date. I just wanted to know if I should get her some flowers or someving?"**

**"****Oh, yeh, I think I've got summit. Wait a momen'" He walked back into his hut and came out with a punch of beautiful flowers. "Well, I hope you have fun, but I'm warnin' you now Krum, if you break 'ermiones' heart, I'll break your face."**

**"****Don't Vorry, I really like Hermy-own-ninny."**

**"****Oh and one more thing, you may need to learn her name." I nodded and walked back up to the castle to get ready. I took me about an hour to get ready and by that time I needed to go and get Hermione. I had gotten permission to go out and I was going to use the entire three hours we had out of the castle. I ran up to her dorm and was let in by Ron, the ginger one.**

**"****Right Ron, could ve try some name training vilst I'm vaiting?" He nodded.**

**"****Her"**

**"****Her"**

**"****My"**

**"****My"**

**"****Knee"**

**"****Knee"**

**"****Now Say it all together. Hermione."**

**"****Hermy-oine."**

**"****Ok helf-way there! Try it again. Hermione. Take it slow."**

**"****Hermioniny"**

**"****Hermione"**

**"****HERMIONE!"**

**"****Well done mate! Just remember that." But I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at the reason I got it right. Hermione looked amazing. She was wearing a white blouse, a leather jacket, some high-waist shorts, some black tights and a pair of black leather boots that went up to her knees.**

**"****You look amazing."**

**"****You don't look so bad yourself, oh and you said my name!"**

**"****Oh thanks, well these are for you." I gave her the flowers, white lilies.**

**"****WHITE LILIES! They're my favourite, how did you know?"**

**"****Well, I know that you are friends with the very tall man, so I asked him for some ideas for flowers and he gave me these! He also said that if I break your heart he'll break my face, but I tend to remember the good part of the conversation!"**

**"****Well, that's Hagrid, well we better be off! Don't wait up for me Ron, you and Harry need your strength, oh and try and do something about the first task, you two really are useless!"**

**"****Are you OK to fly?" She looked anxious but nodded anyway. "I won't let you fall, I promise, if you put your arms around my waist you are guaranteed not to fall off!" We both laughed.**

**"****I wasn't born yesterday now let's go before I change my mind!" To my immense surprise she actually put her arms around my waist and the hugged tighter and tighter the higher we went.**

**"****OK, I need to be able to breathe!"**

**"****Sorry!" We touched down in an alleyway just behing the cinema and then we went in, got something called 'Popcorn' which was A-MAZE-ZING and then we took our places. About halfway through the film I felt something hit my head, I ignored it, then it happened again, I ignored it, then again and again and again. Hermione had lent her head down and it was now leaning on my shoulder and I had put by arm behind her. I didn't want to disturb her, so carefully I looked around and I see none other than my friends sat at the back of the cinema. I can't believe they followed me here! I tapped on Hermione shoulder and she looked at me, I grabbed her hand and we snuck out of the emergency exit into a very small alley. It wasn't until we were both out until I noticed how small it actually was. **

**We were facing each other and we were both against a wall yet we were still touching. I looked straight into her eyes and she leant forward, she was right in front of me now.**

**"****Hermione"**

**"****Viktor"**

**Then she kissed me.**

**Only for a second or two.**

**But she still kissed me.**

**She was blushing now and I walked just in front of her grabbed her legs and pulled her onto my back.**

**"****What are you doing?" She said in between laughs.**

**"****We don't vant your shoes to get ruined in this mucky alley do ve?"**

**"****OK then but you know that now you have done this, you are going to have to carry me all the way to your broom, and then all the way to my dorm!"**

**"****I think I can do that! I am a big strong Quidditch player!"**

**"****OK, whatever you say!" I ran to my broom and then we took off. It didn't take long for us to get back to Hogwarts but true to my word I carried he to her dorm, earning many looks from students, but I didn't even care. I got outside the portrait hole and stopped and put her down.**

**"****I had a great time Hermione…"**

**"****So did I!"**

**"****Do you vant to go out again next weekend?"**

**"****Why not, oh and so much for keeping this low key!"**

**"****Vell I vant everyon to know that I veent on a date with Hermione Granger!"**

**"****Well, maybe I don't want everyone to know I went on a date with Viktor Krum!" She said in a sarcastic way. "Well I guess I'll see you next weekend then!"**

**"****Next weekend?"**

**"****Our second date!"**

**SECOND DATE!**

**"****OK then, you need some rest, tell Ron I said hi!"**

**"****See you soon!" I kissed her hand.**

**"****Until next time Hermione!" **


	7. Chapter 7- Friend test

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Hermione POV:**

**Last night was amazing, I don't quite know where we stand though, and I mean we technically are dating but I don't know if he is my boyfriend or not. I think I'll have to ask him, I have made my way down to the library and it's about six and I have a whole hour to kill before breakfast is served. I sit down and after about half an hour I hear someone creeping up behind me, I get my wand out but before I can do anything I get a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.**

**"****Oh good morning Viktor, did you sleep well?"**

**"****It vas OK, I am wondering vhat you are reading."**

**"****Oh it's my favourite book, Peter Rabbit, by Beatrix Potter!"**

**"****Ah I have heard of it, I have never read it though."**

**"****Oh, well it's a children's book but I love all the illustrations and the way she writes. Did you need something; I thought it a bit odd that you are up so early."**

**"****Well I voke up this morning and I couldn't get back to sleep. I vas vondering if you and I vere friend boy and girly friend? I mean it is fine if ve are not, I vas just vondering."**

**"****Well, do you want to be GIRLfriend and BOYfriend."**

**"****Only if you do, so yes!"**

**"****OK then, well I don't know about you but I am starving, shall we go and eat?"**

**"****Yes, let me help you up." I gave him my hand and he pulled me up off my chair, we started walking towards that hall and I noticed that he still hadn't let go of my hand and then I remembered that as my boyfriend he didn't have to.**

**When we got to the great hall one or two heads turned to see who it was and then those heads turned to other heads and then those heads looked until everyone in the hall was looking at us. Viktor smiled and waved.**

**"****Hi! Shall ve sit down Hermione?" I nodded, to astounded to speak, and he led me to a seat near Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor Table. Just as I got over my shock Malfoy approached the table.**

**"****So what did you do? Spike his drink with love potion, or just put him under the imperious curse?"**

**"****I did nothing of the sort!"**

**"****Course you did, not only are you a Mudblood but you are ugly and nerdy to boot so it's not like you don't have the brains to do something like that!" Viktor stood up and towered over Malfoy, Ron and Harry stood too.**

**"****Shut. Up. Malfoy!" Harry was angry, but before he could take any action Malfoy was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see a group of angry Bulgarians that I recognised as Viktors friends, looking at him. One of them spoke up.**

**"****I think you should take that back."**

**"****Why?"**

**"****Or else."**

**"****Or else what?"**

**"****Or else I'll make you take it back!" He raised his fist but before he could bring it down on Malfoy's face I stood up between him and Malfoy.**

**"****Malfoy go now or else I will move and let them pummel you into the ground and then I will find a way to you come back alive again and kill you myself!" He ran off at a great speed. I turned to the Bulgarians.**

**"****Thank you"**

**"****It's OK, can we sit?" I nodded and I took my place next to Viktor whilst the fierce Bulgarians shoved several seventh years out of the way. After about five minutes of awkward silence I decided enough was enough.**

**"****Thank you, Malfoy is a real pain in the but!"**

** "****It is OK!"**

**"****So any particular reason you vanted to sit with us guys?" Viktor inquired. They put their hands over their open mouths and gasped in mock shock.**

**"****Is it illegal for a group of friends to sit with their friend and his girl?!" He held his hand out to me and I shook it. "I'm Viktors best friend, Jamous. I knew him as a kid, before all of this! I vent vith him to the Bulgaria Quidditch trails that got him on the team!"**

**"****Well, I'm Hermione. I'm glad to meet someone who likes Viktor without the money and the fame, besides me of course, but I suppose you can't really meet yourself, or can you?" Viktor chuckled as did Jamous.**

**"****Are you kidding?! How could I not stay friends vith someone this loaded?!" Viktor laughed but I looked at Jamous disapprovingly. He held his hands up in mock surrender. "It is joke betveen me and Vicky!" I looked at Viktor for some confirmation and he nodded and smiled at me.**

**"****Oh OK! But getting back to the question, what ****_are _****you lot doing here?"**

**"****Vell truth be told Hermy-own-ninny" I chuckled as I remembered how long it took Viktor to be able to pronounce my name "ve came to kidnap you!" before I knew what was happening Jamous and his friends had picked me up and were carrying me out of the hall and away from a very confused Viktor. We were all laughing by the time we got outside into the entrance courtyard.**

**"****So where are we going?"**

**"****Sorry, that is not how it vorks! The kidnapee does not get to know vhere ve are going!"**

**"****I thought we were there! Or was I too heavy for you? No wait, were you lot too weak to carry me?!" They all looked offended at the last part and they took off their shirts (revealing six packs and a dragon tattoo on their right arms, I wonder if Viktor had one?) **

**"****We'll show you weak!" Next thing I know I was lifted, yet again, onto their shoulders and they ran with me all the way down to the Black Lake. They put me down on the ground, they towered over me, laughing. I, Hermione Granger, 'Brightest witch of her age', was confused, very confused!**

**"****Ve like you Herny-own-ninny, ve really do! It's just you still need to pass the friend test! Do you trust us and want to take the test?" Still confused!**

**"****Um, I guess, if Viktor trusts you then I do, what is this test?"**

**"****Can't tell you that m'fraid!"**

**"****Alrighty then! Get it over with!" They grabbed my arms and legs, then they walked backwards and started to swing me. Finally it dawned on me what was happening, but a little too late, they were already running forwards, still swinging me, they were screaming something almost like a Hakka. Next thing I know I was in the air plummeting headfirst into the Black Lake. Once I had landed with a massive splash I saw the boys watching for my reaction.**

**I didn't get angry, I just laughed then I grabbed my wand, directed it at each of them and then they all flew into the lake alongside me. Jamous tuned to me.**

**"****You're the first girl to pass that test, not only did you trust us but you laughed about it instead of fussing about your clothes, hair and make-up!" We all laughed.**

**"****Well I feel very privileged!" So we just sat there for a while and my mind started to wonder but my thoughts where stopped very abruptly when all ten of Viktors friends started splashing me.**

**"****VATER FIGHT!" Jamous declared.**

**"****NO FAIR THERE'S TEN OF YOU AND ONLY ONE OF ME!" He just shrugged, so I sat down again in the middle of the circle trying in vain to defend myself against them. After ten minutes of it Viktor came running down to the lake screaming at the top of his lungs.**

** "****NOT THE FRIEND TEST! NOT THE FRIEND TEST! SHOOT! YOU ALREADY DID IT!" Jamous ran up to him.**

**"****CALM! SHE PASSED!" Viktor looked at me and I nodded. He ran into the water and picked me up, whirled me around whilst kissing me. "GET A ROOM!" Jamous had covered his eyes and was shouting abuse at us now!**

**"****Congratulations, you're the first girl my friends actually approve of!"**

**"****How many have there been?"**

**"****None like you I promise!" I rolled my eyes**

**"****I bet that's what you said to the last one!" His face turned serious.**

**"****I do like you Hermione, I like you for your looks, your brain and your attitude and now I like you for like and being liked by my friends!"**

**"****I like you too Viktor!"**

**"****Guys can you save all the sappy crap for later?!" Jamous.**

**"****Vell if you van to leave!" Viktor stated, I turned to him, he wanted to be alone, and I had an idea.**

**"****Oh boys, do you know anything about some weirdoes who followed me and Viktor on our date?!" They all looked down, Jamous mumbled something and they all turned around, dried themselves off and then ran off!**

**"****Better?" Viktor smiled.**

**"****Better!"**


	8. Chapter 8- First Task

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! **

**Sorry for this very very short chapter it's one of those chapters that you need to read in order to understand the other chapters! Sorry again! Oh and did anyone watch that Mrs Browns Boys last night! If not very funny! Go on IPlayer or something! Unless you are 12 or under, then Mrs Browns Boys does not exsist!**

**Enjoy, if you can!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Hermione POV:**

**It was the first task and I was not only worried for Harry but I also had Viktor to worry about! I wasn't watching, I was hiding behind Ron, he was watching and telling me how things were going. Viktor was on third I think. When he came into the arena I daren't even breathe. I heard Ron gasp I immediately turned to find that Viktor had just smashed a few eggs, I hit Ron for making me worry. When Viktor had finished I ran into the Champions tent to occupy myself with Viktor until Harry had finished. I ran into the tent to find Viktor being treated by Madam Pomfrey. I ran over to him.**

**"****Madam Pomfrey, how is he?!"Madam Pomfrey turned around to look at me.**

**"****Miss Granger! This is the champions tent! ****_CHAMPIONS _****tent!"**

**"****Madam Pomfrey, please let me stay! I won't be any trouble, I promise!" **

**"****Oh alright then! If you cause any trouble then you'll be out! Are we clear?!" I nodded. "I'll leave you two alone!" Once she had left I ran to Viktors bedside and I hit his bare chest repeatedly.**

**"****Vhat are you doing?!" I stopped, took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.**

**"****How could you scare me like that?! I wasn't even watching I was so scared! I thought you were going to die!" I collapsed onto his chest and he hugged me.**

**"****Sh, Sh, it's OK, I'm fine Hermione, just a few cuts and bruises!" he rubbed small circles in my back. I instantly felt calmer.**

**"****Sorry, but I was so scared! Then Ron gasped and then I thought about how I'll have to go through it all again, when Harry goes!"**

**"****No you von't!" What?!**

**"****What do you mean 'No you von't!'?"**

**"****We've been talking for so long Harry's turn had been and gone, in fact we need to go, they're announcing the results of the task!" He grabbed my hand and when I refused to move he slung me over his good shoulder and carried me out of the champions tent. After getting everyone's attention Viktor put me down and then Dumbledore announced that Viktor and Harry were tied in first place. Harry ran towards me and I hugged him and Viktor simultaneously. **

**"****YOU'RE MY BOYS!"**

**Just as I said it a flash came from a camera next to the one and only Rita Skeeter.**

**"****Hermione Granger, care to explain you little love triangle? Are you dating Harry or Viktor?!" Me and Viktor both screamed at the same time.**

**"****Me!" "Viktor!"**

**"****And Harry how do you feel about that?"**

**"****Fine, in fact I'm happy for Hermione, she is one of my best friends, I want her to be happy!"**

**"****Now if you don't mind vould you leave this tent?! Or do you need help finding the door?!" She stood perfectly still. Viktor walked towards the cameraman and Rita Skeeter and he picked them up and he ran out of the tent and then he came back into the tent empty handed.**

**"****What did you do?" I was slightly worried!**

**"****Oh I just ran them out of the arena!"**

**"****Oh OK then!" PHEW!**

**"****Well I am sorry but that is going to be the big headline tomorrow!"**

**"****Muggle born witch snags World famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum!"**

**"No it'll be 'Bulgarian Quidditch players is dating Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, Golden Trio member and most beautiful witch in the world!" I blushed, he is so sweet! We sat down and I rested my head of his shoulder, he put his head on mine and put his arm around my shoulders. "Come on Hermione we need to go!" When I refused to move he picked me up and slung me on his back, he ran all the way up to Hogwarts! **


	9. Chapter 9- That felt good!

**Chapter 9:**

**Hermione POV:**

**The next morning:**

**"****Shit…"**

**"****Vhat is it Hermione?" I handed him the newspaper. "No this is good, I vant to tell everyone!" **

**"****I know, I do too, but I was planning on telling them not them reading it in a newspaper! Oh and it's an atrocious headline!"**

**"****Oh I thought it would be worse to be honest!"**

**"****How can anything be worse than ****_'Viktor Krum is drugged by golden trio member, Hermione Granger.'_**** In what world is that not the worst?!"**

**"****Calm down, I haf vritten in telling them ve vill give them an exclusive interview if they print exactly vhat ve say and retract vhat they said in this headline, in fact it should change right around…"the headline changed to ****_'Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger, in love?' _****"now!"**

**"****AW! That's so cute!"**

**"****I try, now we really need to go downstairs!"**

**"****I DON'T WANT TO!" I screamed in a childish tone but he just pulled me up and carried me down to the hall.**

**When we got into the hall everyone turned to look at us. "I fink they know…" Viktor whispered to me, I couldn't care less I just took his hand and laughed whilst walking over to the Gryffindor table.**

**"****Alright Hermione! Care to introduce me and your friend…oh wait, no need!" I hit Ginny on the arm. "Sorry, sorry. I have to say Krum, you're a pretty mean seeker! But I guess you hear enough of that from those girls that insist on following you around!" **

**"****Thank you?" We all laughed. **

**"****Speaking of your fan girls…" I trailed off as a mass hoard of owls flew towards me dumped their letters on my head and then flew off again. I opened one and then another and then Viktor started and gradually all of my friends did. Every single one of them was hate-mail. **

**"****Come on Hermione, you don't haf to see this." Viktor pulled me up and took me away from the hall.**

* * *

**One Week Later:**

**"****Hermione I care a lot about you and I vas vondering if you vanted to go to ball wif me?"**

**"****Yes, yes that would be great!" All of a sudden Ginny ran around the corner.**

**"****Great! Let's go shopping!" She dragged me away from Viktor. When she finally stopped I saw we were in Hogsmeade.**

**"****What the hell, Gin?!"**

**"****We are going to get you the perfect dress!"**

**"****Erm, OK!" She dragged me to about 15 different shops and finally I found the perfect dress. It was red to match Viktors dress robes. It came off one shoulder and it hugged to my curves. (Link: **** item/Religion/Love-Red-Dress/7YVI****) **

**"****Oh you look perfect, let's go! I have a little surprise for you!" She yanked my arm and rapped a tie around my eyes so I couldn't see. It felt like forever before we got there and even then she didn't take the blindfold off me. I felt her cast a charm over me, it sounded like a sense-less spell (They make you lose a sense for a certain amount of time.)**

**"****Gin!"**

**"****You trust me don't you?" Looks like my sense of hearing was still OK. **

**"****Yes."**

**"****Then just relax!" So I did, within about an hour I could feel my sense coming back. "Ok, I am going to take off the blindfold and you are going to not hurt me!" She quickly whipped the blindfold off and I was shocked to see what was looking back at me.**

**I couldn't tell it was me in the mirror, I looked around to see an old friend of mine, Sebastian. He was my hairdresser and he had done an amazing job!**

**"****SEBASTIAN!"**

**"****Hermione!"**

**"****Seb, you have done such an amazing job! What do I have to do to keep it like this?!" He smiled at me.**

**"****That's the beauty of it dearie! It will be like that for however long you want it now! Let me just give you some shampoos and conditioners and it should stay like that for as long as you want it too!" I hugged him. I paid him and then we set off for the castle. We had an hour to get ready!**

**Ginny quickly did my make-up and then I put on my dress. I put a charm of my make-up so it would stay neat all night. That only took half an hour and then Ginny got ready. Our dates were waiting for us and I was rather surprised to see Neville waiting for Ginny, I shrugged and walked off.**

**As I walked into the ball I noticed everyone's eyes turn to me. Ginny winked and I walked down the stairs to see Viktor waiting for me.**

**"****You look very beautiful tonight Hermione." He pulled out a single rose and he placed it in my hair.**

**"****You look very nice too!"**

**"****It is tradition for the champions and their partners to start the ball!"**

**"****Oh no!"**

**"****Sorry!"**

**"****It's ok, I just don't like attention."**

**"****Vell, then you shouldn't of dressed so nicely!" We both laughed and I was vaguely aware of the eyes on us but all in all it was a great night. Then I spotted Harry and Ron.**

**"****Hey Ron. Hey Harry."**

**"****Hi Hermione, having fun are you?!"**

**"****What got into you Ron?"**

**"****You! Your fraternizing with the enemy!"**

**"****Oh well you didn't mind him so much when you were drooling over him at the world cup did you Ronald!"**

**"****Shut up, Mudblood!" At that moment I started to cry Viktor ran straight up to me and tried to comfort me he then went and punched Ron square in the nose. Then Harry did the same. **

**Next thing I know I had got my high heeled shoe and kicked him right in the balls!**

**"****That felt good!" Viktor hugged me whilst Harry was helping Ron to the Hospital wing, he may have been a bit of a (insert rude adjective here!) but they were still best friends.**

**"****It's vas amazing, my girlfriend knows how to handle herself!"**

**"****Y-Your girlfriend?"**

**"****Unless, you don't vant to be…"**

**"****No, it's just that I didn't think…"**

**"****Vell, do think…" then he kissed me!**

**"That felt better..."**


	10. Chapter 10- Summer

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THE UPDATE WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Chapter 10:**

**Hermione POV:**

**I'm so excited. Today I go to Viktors, we are spending the summer at his mansion! I spot him at the platform waiting for me at Kings Cross, I say goodbye to Harry and Ron and I run to him. I jump into his arms and he apparates us away. I had already sent my suitcase to Krum Mansion.**

"**Close your eyes!" I did.**

**He lead me to a gate and he opened it and it seemed like it took forever for us to get to the front door. He then lead me into the house and he sat me down on a couch. **

"**Open your eyes!" I did and I saw his whole family standing in front of me.**

**They looked a little bit like the Weasley's there were twins who were both in their twenties and their big brother was 28, Viktor also had a brother just a bit older than him. Viktor also had two little sisters who were 15 and 15. **

"**Hello I am Anastasiya, call me Ana." Said the older of the two girls.**

"**Hello I am Alexandar, call me xan (pronounced San)." Said one of the twins.**

"**Hello I am Andrei, just call me Andi." Said the other twin.**

"**Hey, I'm Anka, call me. Um Anka…!"**

"**Oh and I am Asen, the oldest…and best looking!" That caused an outburst from the rest of the men in the room.**

"**CALM IT! HERMIONE CAME VITH ME! IT IS OBVIOUS I AM THE BEST LOOKING!" At this there was just great laughter.**

"**VHAT!" Everyone carried on laughing and then two other people joined us in the room.**

"**Hello, I am Sofia Krum, Viktors mum and this is Ivan Krum, Viktors dad. Welcome to our home!" **

**I was so scared!**

**2 weeks later:**

"**Hey, Mimi, you coming out to the pool?"**

"**Yeah!" I ran into my room and I got my suitcase open, I was looking for my one piece but I couldn't find it. I don't know why I had let Ginny pack my suitcase she had just packed my red polka dot bikini. It was my favourite! The bottoms of them have a little skirt on it as well!**

"**Mimi, you coming?!"**

"**Um, you go down and I'll be there in a minute!"**

"**Ok!" I heard him walking away and then I got changed. I walked out of my room and walked straight into someone I didn't recognise.**

"**Oh, sorry. Are you Hermione?"**

"**Yes, um I'd hate to be rude but, who are you?"**

"**Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Viktors brother, Brad"**

"**Oh well, are you coming to the pool?"**

"**If you're going to be there, sure!" I smiled and walked away. **

**As soon as I got outside I was wolf whistled at by the whole group, except Viktor. Viktor ran towards me and covered me with a towel.**

"**SORRY! VILL YOU LOT SHUT UP!" He glared at them.**

"**Sorry Viktor, this is the only swimming suit I've got."**

"**No, it's them not you. Don't worry Mimi! Let's go for a swim!" He unwrapped me and then he picked me up and then he jumped into the pool with me**

"**VIKTOR!" We couldn't stop laughing. Then suddenly there was another massive splash. Brad had joined us. **

"**I am going to go and get us some drinks, you two coming?" The twins got out of the pool. It was now just me and Brad in the pool.**

**I heard Brad creep up behind me and start to tickle me. I went into a fit of giggles. He then turned me around and kissed me. I started to thrash about and try to get free from him. I was hitting his chest but it was making no difference. Finally he got off me but only to catch a breath. Then I really started to fight back but he just grabbed me again. **

**All of a sudden I heard a voice, it was Viktor.**

"**GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Brad was ripped out of the pool by Viktor. When I looked up I saw that Viktor had his brother pinned to the floor. "VHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU VERE DOING?!" **

"**I honestly don't know…"**

"**VHAT DOES VHAT MEAN?!"**

"**VIKTOR I AM SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW VHAT I VAS DOING!"**

"**VIKTOR LET HIM GO!" At this Viktor started to get off Brad. Suddenly Brad jumped on Viktor but before he could do anything I blasted him off.**

"**YOU GET OFF THE MAN I LOVE!" Even I was shocked about my sudden outburst but I knew I meant it. Viktor got up and walked up to me. **

"**Y-Y-You mean it Mimi?!" I nodded. He picked me up and swung me around. "I love you too Mimi!"**

"**You do?!"**

"**DA!"**


	11. Chapter 11- I LOVE YOU SORRY GUYS!

Please don't eat me! I have had such bad writers block and I have had no idea what to do! I am have a few ideas but they are all so cliche and I don't really like them! PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS! But don't fear I will not get you so excited and not give you a chapter!

L

x

* * *

Chapter 11:

Hermione POV:

"What I still don't get is why Brad did that?"

"Da, me neither." Commented Viktor. Then another voice joined us.

"I think I may have an idea!" We turned to see Sofia coming towards us.

"What do you have in mind, Mrs Krum?"

"Sofia, please. Come with me!" She grabbed my hand and ran off excitedly. "Please tell me!"

"Ok! OK! I believe you are an elemental. They can control a certain element."

"How do we find out?" She waved her wand at me and I felt a sudden gush of coolness wash over me, then I was boiling, then I was blasted by air and then the ground beneath my feet shook.

"It can't be. Viktor was a one off…"

"What?!" I was panicking.

"You, you, you can control all **_four _**elements."

"All four?" She nodded. "How, I have never done anything special."

"It starts to come around when you are about 15. You will start to see signs of it, oh I have to alert Dumbledore at once!" she rushed off. Viktor walked in.

"Congratulations, my mother vill be frantic, I am surprised I didn't see the signs before!"

"Viktor, you don't mean?" He nodded. "THIS IS SO COOL!"

"Come on Hermione, calm down, now, us two, we are very rare. There are not many people like us who can control all four elements."

"Oh Viktor, what can we do? Show me! Help me!"

"Hermione you need to calm down!"

"OK! OK! Breathe! I get it!" She took a deep breath. "So…what now?"

"I vill come to Hogwarts with you next year and I vill help you!"

"But I thought you had finished school now?"

"Oh da...well I could always come and teach now I think I could persuade Professor Dumbledore considering the situation!"

"I heard Madam Hooch is retiring you could take her position!" (I know it is AU!) He nodded "I'll floo Dumbledore right now!

I ran to the fireplace and I called Dumbledore, if Viktor came to Hogwarts it was sure to be an amazing year!


	12. Chapter 12- Detention

Oh how wrong I was, Viktor got the post and spent most of his time preparing for lessons or teaching me how to control the elements. We hardly spent any time together at all!

Then there's Umbridge...at first it was just a hate for a teacher that everyone has (well everyone but me!) but then Harry came back from his detention and it became a loathing.

Now I have detention with her...

I tried to do a spell in the middle of class to prevent something falling on Neville but she caught me and gave me a detention when I refused to apologise. I had 5 minutes to get over there and I was ages away.

I actually ran but I still didn't get there in time. Umbridge was waiting for me in her office looking at the clock I was nearly 5 minutes late and with Umbridge that was unacceptable.

"I was just going to get you to go and help Mr Filch, Miss Granger but because of your tardiness I feel a stricter punishment is needed. You will be writing lines instead, with my...special Quill." Oh god this is what she did to Harry.

"You can't do that! It's child abuse!" Then my muggle kicked in "I'll call childline!"

"Your silly muggle friends won't reach you out here all the stupid muggles can see is a ruin of a castle!" She laughed, I dropped down onto the chair, giving up,"I think you should write 'I must not be late' and 'I must respect my superiors' Yes that should do! Just write it as many times as it takes to...get through,"

I felt a prickling on my skin but not on my just my hand, it was also on my shoulder and then the prickling started to turn into pain then it got worse and worse until I couldn't take it. Luckily Umbridge saw and decided that I'd had enough she sent me on my way.

I ran all the way back to my room but not before I ran into Viktor.

"Mimi, are you Ok?" I nodded and I ran off to my room for a shower to wash off the blood from my cuts. I looked at my shoulder and I saw that I had 'I must not be late' on it, oh so that meant that I had I must respect my superiors on my hand, sure enough as I looked at them I saw it.

I scrubbed my skin till it was red raw and then I walked out the shower put on Viktors Quidditch jumper and my joggers and I walked downstairs to find Ron and Harry in what had become our spot. I tried to sit down on my hands but Harry had known I had a detention with Umbridge.

He grabbed my hands and looked at them.

"You must respect your superiors? What does that mean?"

"Hermione. what does it mean?!" I still didn't reply.

"If it means vhat I think it means then Umbridge is a racist!"

"Umbridge is working for Voldemort..."


End file.
